Risks and consequences
by Splat Danger
Summary: Matsuda thinks that he made the right desicion when he took his life into risk to help with the case. So what is L trying to scold him for?


**Anime/manga:** Death Note^^

**Characters: **L and Matsuda

**When: **first arc

**A/N: **(this is influenced on a conversation I had on this chat-thingy called AIM with a Ryuuzaki ^_^")

___________________________________________

It was just straight after the Yotsuba incident, when almost everything was settled down for the night. Yes, sure, Matsuda had gotten a stern reprimanding from the chief for a minute or to, but other than that, it was exhilarating, He had actually _helped_ L, the chief, yagami-kun and the rest of his coworkers to actually progress further in the case!

Matsuda sheepishly looked at the ground after they had gotten back to headquarters, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, really. He could not help to get rid of the very small smile that was on his face…

"Ryuuzaki-san, im heading out for the night." Came the Chief's voice, and L looked up from his bowl of sugar cubes and chocolate to nod at them, "yes, very well, . Please take care", he said, as he poked at a cube with his fork.

Matsuda noticed the cheif just barely glance at him before turning and leaving right away. Matsuda looked downwards at the floor, a little hurt. Was it _that_ big of a deal for him to take that risk to help them?

As he stared at the door, he barely even realized the silence that had filled the room. Matsuda blinked and seen that L had left his chair, and was not in his sight. "maybe he went to the bathroom..",Matsuda thought, shrugging away from his chair to go sit on the couch. Once ryuuzaki got back, he thought, he would just ask him what he needed help with.

Matsuda leaned back on the couch, and with a sigh, glanced up at the screen behind the computers a few times to see light was in the other room, seeming almost oblivious to the camera that was on him.

Matsuda looked back to the coffee table in front of him, and started shifting through the newspaper that was on it, only because of lack of nothing to do.

"Matsuda."

He turned to look at the voice, to see L slouching back into the room, his face devoid of all emotion, as always. "uhh, yes Ryuuzaki?" ,Matsuda asked, slightly getting up out of his seat.

After a few seconds of silence, Matsuda's confused expression crossed his face momentarily,"…?"

"That was incredibly stupid." They said finally, their black eyes gazing intently at them. their voice was monotone, and their expression void.

"huh?..", Matsuda asked, rubbing at the back of their neck, and then realized in his mind, that they were talking about what he had done earlier at the Yotsuba headquarters.

L's unemotional stare was unnerving him, to the point where he couldnt think correctly...

Finally the silence was broken by- "You could have gotten yourself killed", they stated, maybe a little louder than they were before, but if they were, it was so unnoticeable that Matsuda had to think if it was just a trick of their mind.

"eh? B-but it helped the case a little, right?", he asked, thinking that it would make it all better by just saying that. 'After all, what loss would it be at all, if the dumbest person on the team was lost?', he thought, staring up at them as Ryuuzaki advanced forward a little, walking towards him.

He widened is eyes a little as he realized how quickly they moved. "I-I mean, it was no biggie — I mean, if I caused trouble for you for having to kind of come up with a plan to save me, im sorry!.."They said, not daring to look up at the detective. he looked at the floor, his expression quickly changing into one of regret.

He looked away from the ground, and up at L when he heard a obviously frustrated-sounding growl from them, as if in disgust or irritation of something.

Matsuda closed his eyes as he seen L swiftly raise his fist up above him, and he flinched, cowering down quickly…

A flash of surprise came across his face as he felt nothing hitting him at all. he slowly opened his light brown eyes, and blinked, slowly daring to look up at them.

Ryuuzaki sighed audibly and than came a few pats on Matsuda's head. Not rough, but gentle. Almost as if Matsuda were a puppy.  
He looked confused for a few moments, only to see the detective walking away from him, back to their spot at the computer screens, not looking back at them.

It was like that for a maybe a full two or three minutes, Matsuda staring at L dumbfounded and L just staring at the computers in front of him...

After what seemed like a long while, L calmly said,"Matsuda, please go get me another-…" then they stopped and quickly said,"…I need your opinion on these files…"

Matsuda was already standing up, ready to go and get the great detective more food, halfway to the kitchen already, and a smile came across his face as they changed their mind. "- okay, Ryuuzaki" they nodded quickly and rushed to go help.

(**A/N: **I fricken love this pairing lol. Please Review and tell me if they seem OOC oranything else wrong with it ^^" thank you :D!**)**


End file.
